Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
Spatial Array Processing, Murat Torlak, The University of Texas at Austin, available on the World Wide Web
An Overview of Adaptive Antenna Systems, Hafeth Hourani, Helsinki University of Technology, available on the World Wide Web
An Overview of Adaptive Antenna Technologies For Wireless Communications, Chris Loadman, Dr. Zhizhang Chen & Dylan Jorgensen, Dalhousie University, available on the World Wide Web
Optimal MIMO Transmission Schemes with Adaptive Antenna Combining in the RF Path, Santamaria et al., European signal processing conference 2008, available on the World Wide Web
Smart Antenna Design for Wireless Communication using Adaptive Beamforming Approach, Susmita Das, National Institute of Technology, Rourkela, India, available on the World Wide Web
An Examination of the Processing Complexity of an Adaptive Antenna System for WiMAX, Li et al., DSPEnabledRadio Conference, 2005, available on the World Wide Web
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,111 to Murphy, entitled “Apparatus and method for spatial nulling of interfering signals”
Adaptive Antenna Systems, Widrow et al., IEEE proceedings, 1967, available on the World Wide Web
3GPP TS 36.300—Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); Overall description; Stage 2, available on the World Wide Web 3GPP TS 36.302—Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Services provided by the physical layer, available on the World Wide Web
Imposing pattern nulls on broadband array responses, Peter Kootsookos et al., Journal Acoustical Society of America, 105 (6), June 1999
Digital Beamforming in Wireless Communications, John Litva and Titus Kwok-Yeung Lo, Artech House, 1996
Smart Antennas, Lal Chand Godara, CRC Press, 2004
Smart Antennas for Wireless Communications, Frank Gross, McGraw-Hill, 2005
WiMAX Technologies, Performance analysis, and QoS, Syed Ahson and Mohammad Ilyas, CRC Press, 2008
“Null-steering LMS Dual-Polarised Adaptive Antenna Arrays for GPS”, W. C. Cheuk, M. Trinkle & D. A. Gray, Journal of Global Positioning Systems (2005), Vol. 4, No. 1-2: 258-267
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.